


Lost Boys

by Everyheroneedsavillain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Ya'll I have no clue what I'm doing, please help me, please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyheroneedsavillain/pseuds/Everyheroneedsavillain
Summary: Like, a Peter Pan AU???!!?? Kinda?!?   Just read it, please.





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic! Enjoy!!! :]

Roman never meant to fall in love with an immortal boy who was, in all actuality, probably old enough to be his grandfather. But well.... sometimes things like this just happen. 

It all started out one late night, when the moon was shining in all it's glory. Which meant, of course, the boy couldn't fall asleep. Go figure. It wasn't Romans fault he had "to much of an imagination", as all the grown-ups stated. He just got distracted easily. A lot. Especially at night. Like he was right now. Roman was a curious child, he wanted to know everything. Unfortunately, in the world he lived in (1930's London, England), and his family's social standing (Poor. Very poor.) knowing everything was impossible. So he would dream up many things. Conjouring brilliant stories about princes, kings and queens, dragons and castles. Sadly....it was never enough to help him escape the reality Roman lived in.

"I've been watching you." A voice rang out from the darkness, causing Roman to start. 

"H-hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah, no duh, princey." 

"Wha-what?''

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the night time shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do ya'll think I should continue this? Or maybe make a more understandable storyline? Or write a completely different story completely? Please comment and let me know what you think I should do. Please, I'm literally begging you....
> 
> THANKS!!!


End file.
